rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sasha Velour
Sasha Velour es el nombre escénico de Sasha Steinberg, una drag queen, intérprete, artista visual, productor y anfitrión del show Nightgowns de Brooklyn, así como la ganadora de la Temporada 9 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Origen del Nombre Los padres de Sasha la nombraron por Alexandra Kollontai, una líder feminista rusa. "Sasha" es un apodo común en Rusio tanto para los Alexander como para las Alexandra, y como toda la vida se le dijo que tenía un nombre de niña, se lo dejó. "Velour" viene de un tipo de tela que es utilizada como un sustituo barato del terciopelo, lo cual ella considera que es una metáfora perfecta para el drag. RuPaul's Drag Race En el primer episodio de la temporada 9, "Oh. My. Gaga!", Las reinas tuvieron que mostrar un look de ciudad natal y un look de Lady Gaga. El aspecto de la ciudad natal de Sasha se inspiró en el "arte queer" de Nueva York y fue bien recibido, pero criticado por el uso innecesario de accesorios. Su aspecto de Gaga era del video musical "Applause" y recibió grandes elogios. Sasha fue uno de los tres primeros del desafío, pero no ganó. En los episodios 4 ("Good Morning Bitches!") y 9 ("Your Pilot's On Fire ''""), Sasha y Shea Couleé compartieron la victoria del desafío después de entregar un gran trabajo trabajando juntos. Sasha fue criticada por los jueces y criticada en el Episodio 7, "''9021-HO", por no destacarse al retratar la comedia de su personaje en una parodia de "" 9021-O "". En otros desafíos de comedia como en el Episodio 8, "RuPaul's Roast", y el Episodio 5 "Snatch Game" hizo mejores trabajos y se colocó en lo más alto. Aunque se la consideró ignorada en muchos de los desafíos de la Temporada 9 y sus amigas Shea Couleé y Trinity Taylor eran consideradas como las favoritas para la corona, el estilo único de drag, carisma, ingenio, asombros y emocional lip sync (por la corona) de Velour en el episodio 14, Grand Finale, la ayudaron a tener el título de "America's Next Drag Superstar". Frases Memorables * "Don't joke about that." (a Eureka) * "Jaymes Mansfield looks scared and confused when she walks in. Like, 'am I in the right room?'" * "This is 'RuPaul's Best Group Therapy Race'." * "I promise that teutonic bisexuals make the most forceful and unforgettable lovers." (como Marlene Dietrich en Snatch Game) * "Thank you, JonBenét Ramsey." (a Farrah Moan) * "We have an out and proud lesbian comedian, thank you so much, Ross Matthews." * "Ross Matthews has the face of a young gay man and a voice of an adult woman, so the opposite of Tamar Braxton." * "Michelle is so Jersey, her idea of classical music is Lisa Lisa." * "You now have lice." * "Mommy is taking you to church for the first time?" * Thank you Shea Couleé, that was extremely edifying humor, sorry, am I using that word correctly? Oh, not edifying, I know that one, it was humor that I'm not sure have worked in this context" (a Shea Couleé en el desafío del roast). Curiosidades Galería Sashakid.PNG Sashadragking.PNG Sashaoutofdrag.PNG Temporada 9 Looks SashaS9.jpg|Promo Look VelourEp1Look.png|Entrance Look VelourEp1LookB.png|Hometown Look VelourEp1LookC.png|Gaga Look VelourEp2Look.png|White Party Look VelourEp3Look.png|Princess Fantasy Look Sashanighty.png|Naughty Nighty Look Sasha5.png|Faux Fur Look Sasha-marlene-rupauls-drag-race-season-9-episode-6.png|Snatch Game Look — Marlene Dietrich SashaVelourEP6.png|Night of 1,000 Madonnas: Part 2 Look SashaVelourEP7Look.png|Big Hair Look SashaVelourEP8Look.png|Michelle Visage Roast Look SashaVelourEP9Look.png|Club Kid Look SashaVelourDunatellaE10Look.png|Crew Makeover Look — Duncan SashaVE11Rainbow.png|Rainbow Look SashaVE11Unicorn.png|Unicorn Look SashaVE11Village.png|Village People Look Sasha Caterory Is.png|Category Is Look Sasha Best Drag.png|Best Drag Look SashaVelourReunion.png|Reunion Look Sasha Finale Red Carpet.png|Red Carpet Look Temporada 10 Looks Sashas10premiere.jpg|Cast Ruveal Look S10crowninglook.PNG|Finale Look (Successor Crowning) Discografía Singles * "C.L.A.T." (2017) por Aja, Alexis Michelle, Peppermint & Sasha Velour ft. DJ Mitch Ferrino Apariciones * "Category Is... (Season 9 Remix)" por RuPaul ft. Peppermint, Sasha Velour, Trinity The Tuck & Shea Couleé Redes Sociales * Sasha Velour Sitio | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Sasha Velour en YouTube | Apple Music | Wikipedia * Smoke and Mirror Official Site Navegación en:Sasha Velour Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Género Fluido Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:Reinas No Binarias Categoría:Reinas Nombre Real Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Reinas Judías Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Nacidas en 1987 Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Cáncer Categoría:Reinas Bilingües Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Calvas Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Ganadora de Everybody Loves Puppets Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas de Looks